


Date Night

by AquilaCreed



Series: How two fools fell in love [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, date, sexy night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquilaCreed/pseuds/AquilaCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair had such lovely plans for their first date, and Malik's idea made it even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestinthewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestinthewest/gifts).



> I blame altairs-tummy for this. <3

Altair could not contain his joy. They were there, in car, together, going on their first date (Malik’s first date ever). Even his mother approved of their relationship, and he could not stop smiling. His eyes were on the road, paying attention to incoming traffic, but his mind was somewhere else; both there, with Malik, and awaiting the night that was before them. His hand was not sure whether to stay on the gear shift, or should it trace off to Malik’s knee.

 

“ _Please watch the road. I don’t want to die on my first night out_.” Malik noticed that Altair is not completely on their plane of existence at this particular moment, and he would rather not crash into something/someone because of the daydreaming fool.

 

“I am watching the road.” His smile was still stretching along his face while looking at Malik, his mind still wondering.

 

“ _I am not the road_.” Malik was not amused.

 

“No, but you look a lot better.”

 

“ _Do I now_?” he was leaning in towards Altair, teasing with promise of a kiss. “ _Watch the damn road_!” his fingers - not so gently – pushed Altair’s gaze back to watch-the-damn-road direction. Altair was disappointed with this denial, and he even did a poor job of pecking up his lips like a child denied a candy. Malik was not impressed; he would rather live than part one kiss. “ _So where are you taking me_?”

 

“On a date.” And that stupid smile; he said it like it was not obvious enough.

 

“ _And here I was thinking we were going to the Moon_ …” still not amused. This was his first date and this gorgeous asshole is being a charming ass.

 

“We are going to an amusement park. It was opened not too long ago, and it seems they have a few interesting attractions. And after that I am taking you to a dinner.” His eyes slipped towards Malik yet again.

 

“ _An amusement park_?” there was a chuckle in his tone “ _I would laugh at that notion, but since I have never been to one, I will refrain from comments_.” But he did smile in delight of this; he really did look like a child that could not wait to see all the colours and eat all the candy. “ _And dinner sounds great. But… after dinner…_?”

 

“We can do whatever you want. I planned only these things and hoped you would suggest something after. I know this is your first time in here so I taught you would like to take a stroll through town or park or something. There is even a river ride if you want.” Although he would rather not do the latter.

 

“Well… I was kind of hoping that we would continue where we left off yesterday…” he glanced at Altair to see his reaction.

 

“Yesterday? Oh. OH!” he got it “Well… we can’t go to mine or your place, because of obvious reasons. So… hotel?” he seemed nervous, he definitely was nervous. He was also hoping to continue where they left off, but was not sure if he should get his hopes up so soon. And now that Malik has suggested precisely that, he was unsure how to breathe, shift gears and he had no idea where they were at that moment.

 

“ _Sure_.” Fidgeting of that asshole was bringing smile to his face; he was adorable all flustered and confused.

 

After that, both of them were too nervous to speak; Altair was bewildered by the surprise turn of events, and Malik was enjoying his embarrassment too much to speak. Rest of their car ride was spent in blushing silence, all except for a vague sound of radio.

 

***

 

Altair procured them VIP tickets for the part so they don’t need to worry about buying tickets for each individual ride or attraction.

While Malik was failing at knocking metal pins with balls that were too light to manage this feat, Altair was making a quick phone call. Man in charge of the attraction was not sure whether to be confused by Malik’s weird language (yes, he was cursing and damning whoever decided metal pins and spongy ball were a good mix) or to laugh at his constant failings.

 

“ _This is impossible_!” Malik threw his hand up, giving up his endeavour.

 

“ _What is_?” his phone call was finished. Altair decided to speak Arabic while they were here to make Malik less of a target for evil eyes.

 

“ _This stupid ball can’t knock those pins over_!” he was squeezing one of the spongy balls in his hand to demonstrate his point.

 

“ _Which toy you want_?”

 

“ _What_?” he looked like he did not understand what Altair wanted to accomplish with that question.

 

“ _The reward? Which toy were you hoping to win_?” he gestured toward side walls filled with various things that could be won after accomplishing certain number of knocked down pins.

 

Malik kind of ignored the part with the reward; he was more focused on damn pins not falling down. He took a minute to inspect everything that was displayed, and he finally found one he liked. “ _That one_ …” he pointed at one of the top toys, a stuffed fox toy.

 

Altair quickly checked with the man how many times he would need to knock the pins down to win that toy. It seems like it was one of the top prizes, and as such, it demanded not so easily obtained ratio. To win this prize, Altair would need to knock pins down precisely twenty timey in a row. The man would probably allow Altair to just buy the toy off of him for cash, but Altair was too proud for that; not to mention he wanted to show off in front of Malik.

 

Altair agrees to try and do this so man instructs him that he is allowed to throw total of 45 times. This does not change the fact that twenty times he needs to knock the pins down must be in a row. By every logic (and actual examples man has witnessed over the years), this would be almost impossible to accomplish, since no one has managed to do it. Imagine his surprise when Altair managed to accomplish this using only 25 tries.

 

Malik was standing there, jaw almost hitting the ground, watching this idiot actually managing to beat all odds and win him the damn toy. “Impossible, huh?” this idiot! “ _So what is my reward for winning you this_?” Malik was still staring at him (partly because he could not believe he won, and partly because of his smug comment) before accepting the toy.

 

“ _Thank you for this. And we will see the likelihood of your reward_.” He was blushing as he spoke.

 

“ _Not even a kiss_?” and he threw on the most ridiculous puppy-eyed face he could muster while looking at his date blushing. Look of shock Malik gave him was confusing for a moment; they kissed before, what was so terrifying? After Malik’s eyes started around, looking at all the people that surrounded him, Altair realised what was the problem. “ _Don’t worry about them. No one cares. Look._ ” He pulled Malik close and placed a kiss to his lips.

 

“ _Altair_!” he did wait until kiss was over to push him back and scowl at him.

 

“ _No one cares. Relax, we are here to have fun, not to look over our shoulder_.” Altair was right, no one was paying any attention to them, no one even spared them a look. Malik allowed himself to be pulled closer so that Altair can triumphantly walk around with his hand around him.

 

But Malik was still worried. He is not used to this open display of affection; especially not from two guys. He released his tension on his newly acquired toy, hugging it and squeezing closely to find some comfort.

 

“ _What do you say we go on a ride on that Ferris wheel_?” Altair pointed towards the highest think in the park.

 

“ _It’s huge_ …”

 

“ _Are you afraid of heights_?”

 

“ _I am afraid of sudden falls_.”

 

“I promise to hold you tight.” Yes, it was as corny as it sounded when Altair held Malik even closer in his arms. Malik just gave him a quick nod, fixated on the wheel in front of them.

 

Cabins were small and designed to hold four people, but Altair managed to convince (pay) the man operating the wheel to allow them to enter alone. Malik was gripping his new stuffed fox (named Scruffy) tighter while Altair encouraged him to enter the cabin.

Every now and again, the wheel would stop for a minute, and every time this happened, Malik would hold handles if fear of his life. Altair taught this was endearing, and allowed Malik to peel the skin of his hand in desperate attempt to hold for his dear life. But as the wheel drove them higher, Malik was being less focused on the fact they were suspended in the air by metal and wires, and focused on the view instead.

This shift was followed closely by Altair, who took the first chance lure him into a kiss. Malik was more than happy to oblige, leaning into a kiss. His body shifted towards Altair and the rest of the ride was spent in silent kisses, pulling clothes out of its place, and pushing poor Scruffy on the floor to make more room for ‘sitting’.

 

After the ride, they got out of the cabin with messy clothes, red and blushing, all while giggling and stumbling over their feet (Malik did remember to pick up Scruffy off the floor).

“ _Just wait till I get you to that hotel_.” He whispered sweet promise into Malik’s ear. Malik just froze there, looking vacantly at him. The words made him blush even more. “ _No one understood what I said. Just like no one understands when I say that I want to ravish every part of you_.” He made sure to whisper things in his ear just to tease him more.

Malik remained speechless while Altair dragged him from one attraction to the next, retaining his blush during most of them.

 

They covered all the most popular attractions (including the Horror House where Malik had the good fortune to hear Altair scream in high pitched voice while clinging to his shirt) just in time to make it to their dinner reservation.

Altair reserved them a private dining room in restaurant he often visited. Most of the dinner was uneventful; they were both hungry and couldn’t wait to get their food. Altair insisted on ordering appetizer, main course, and dessert. Which ended up being a great idea since they were both all but starving.

 

The dessert was the breaking point of the evening. Altair ordered a fruit salad and Malik ordered some kind of chocolate cake.

“ _Mind if I try that_?” it was a new cake recipe and Altair was curious to what it tasted like.

 

“ _It is actually great_.” He took some of the cake with his fork and offered it to Altair.

 

“ _It is too bitter_.” He much preferred sweet things, and this cake had too much dark chocolate in it for his taste.

 

“ _It is just right. I have no idea why you would think it is bitter_.” He continued to eat his cake.

 

“ _I_ _bet you my dessert is better than yours_.” And his lips curled in a smirk. Damn his smile

 

“ _What are we betting_?”

 

“ _A kiss_.” They were in secluded enough space to be free to fulfil their bet on the spot.

 

“ _Fine. Let’s have it_.” He reached for Altair’s bowl.

 

“No. I will choose the fruit.” He battled Malik’s fork with his spoon in protest.

 

“ _You are such a child_.”  He sat closer to Altair so that the idiot wouldn’t drop something on the floor or seat.

 

“ _Open wide_!” his spoon was making its way to Malik and his opened mouth and unamused face. Before he removed the spoon from him, le leaned in and gave Malik a deep kiss, ignoring sweet juice and parts of fruit that ran down Malik’s chin in the process.

After they parted, Malik just swallowed, still in a bit of a shock of what exactly just happened, ignoring Altair licking remains of dessert from his chin.

“ _I think we should go to that hotel now_.” Only response Malik could make was a nod.

 

 

***

 

The hotel was not an expensive one so it did not hold much luxury, but it was not a cheap one either. All the rooms seemed preserved enough with no signs of vandalism, and there was no stale smell to them. Altair managed to get a room on 3rd floor which was considered to be slightly above standard for three star hotel. It had two rooms, king sized bed in each, small living room with TV, and a beautiful bathroom.

 

“ _This actually looks_ …” nice, that is what he wanted to say before Altair’s tongue in his mouth interrupted him.

 

“ _Not as nice as you_.” He continued to deny Malik the ability to speak while removing his clothes. They were stumbling around the room, trying to remove each other’s clothes until there was nothing left but their underwear.  They were two idiots, tripping over each other trying to reach the bed, and then falling awkwardly on it.

 

They were a mess of hands and legs, uncoordinated and unsure of what they are doing. This was getting too confusing until Altair took both of Malik’s hands and pinned him down with a content look on his face. Malik did not object, he was catching his breath, awaiting Altair to continue with the touching and kissing. But before he did, two of them shared a few breaths, composing themselves so they could continue in a more organised manner.

 

Malik could not (did not want to) wait any longer and one of his hands freed itself of Altair’s grasp and pulled the idiot closer; he wanted more kisses, he wanted more of his skin, he just wanted more. And Altair was more than happy to oblige. Their bodies shifted from one side to another, finding the best grounds to explore each other. Everything that was in their way was quickly disposed of; this included one of the decorative quilts that inexplicably caught one of Malik’s legs and held on to it without any intention of letting go.

Malik’s sweet smile to this occurrence forced Altair to stop and persuade the rude quilt to let go of the leg and stay on the floor where it can do no harm. As he was pulling himself back to his original position, his hands traced Malik’s sides, forcing his muscles to tighten as he reached more sensitive areas; his reward was a pleasant hum and contorting of the body to his touch.

 

But the most beautiful reaction was seeing Malik losing his breath first time he grinded their waists together, pressing tightly and licking at his neck. Malik let out a silent yelp of surprise and satisfaction that seemed to just encourage Altair to continue with his movements.

 

“ _Stop_!” Malik arched his body towards him, forcing him to stop with his hands. He was panting heavily, and the blush spread across his face. After this short intermission, he kissed Altair, not passionately, not with the intent to continue with this rolling around on bed; but he was saying that he would like to change the pace of this.

 

“ _I left everything in my jacket_.”

 

“ _Then go and get it_.” His voice was commanding, and his breath warm on his skin. Altair rushed to find his damn jacket, discarded somewhere in another room. That quilt from before, thanked Altair for leaving it on the floor by almost tripping him. In response, Altair kicked it to the other side of the room (but not before it entangled itself to his leg). Malik was just sitting there, laughing at the struggle.

 

There was a sound of banging and things being dragged coming from the room, Altair had no idea where he threw his jacket. It was not thrown on the coffee table with his shirt, the thing on the ceiling fan was Malik’s shirt (but really, how?), both of their pants were carelessly left near the entrance to the bedroom (where Malik was waiting), the shoes were everywhere (on the counter, behind the TV, in the corner near some vase, and near the entrance door). He almost lost it when he noticed that he was polite enough to hang his jacket on the hanger just left of entrance to the room. He got lost in his own pockets trying to find condoms and lube (that he somehow managed to buy without Malik noticing), but finally found them.

 

Altair stood frozen after reaching the room; the sight before him was indescribable. Malik was lying on the bed with one hand in his shorts and another above them, stroking himself. His eyes were closed shut while he bit his lips and let out a muffled moan. His back was arching to the motion of his hands, impatient for the continuation of their act. At first he did not sense Altair there, but the sound of steps captured his attention “ _You took too long_ …” A silent sound came from him while he continued to stroke himself. Altair felt he became harder than he was from the scene before him. Malik continued with his head tilted back, until he felt something cold against his skin. Altair could not wait any longer, and he tossed one condom to Malik.

 

“ _Put it on_.” Altair was taking off his shorts and climbing on the bed. He was on his knees on either side of Malik with lube on his hands. “ _Use this as well, but not too much_.” He gave the lube to Malik, and started to stretch himself while hoisted on his knees above him. His back was straight and his head falling back while his fingers entered him. He let out soft moans while Malik was putting some of the lube on himself.

He watched Altair as he indulged in himself; his hips moving to the movements of his fingers, and his muscles tightening and relaxing. “ _Can… May I do it_?” his hand was already touching skin on Altair’s back, and the other pulling at his thigh; Malik was no longer lying on the bed but sitting below Altair.

 

Altair removed his fingers, took Malik’s hand and guided him lower. “ _Just two for now_.” and Malik followed his instruction, using only two fingers to enter him, slowly, watching his reaction.

Altair was contorting his body to Malik’s touches, gripping his hand and hair, gasping at the feeling. Malik leaned in closer to him and spread light nips mixed with kisses on his belly. When he introduced third finger, Altair dug his fingers into Malik’s hair, folding the hand into a fist. His moan was deep and his muscles spasmed. And after a few moments of gasping for air, he pushed Malik back, freeing his fingers. He lowered himself as he guided Malik inside him.

 

“Shit!” Malik gasped in pure English. The feeling of Altair around him could not be explained. It was warm, and tightening, and he couldn’t breathe. His hands knew no coordination when they reached to grab skin, sheets, pillows, anything.

 

“Aaa!” this was both the sound of pleasure and pain as Malik’s nails almost tore at his skin. He took both of his hands and pinned him to the bed again. They were both breathless, and after Altair stole a kiss from him, his hips started to move; leaving Malik gasping for air. Altair’s rhythm was slow, well-paced, testing Malik’s limits. Malik’s hands found cosy place on Altair’s thighs, gripping them as they moved, and his hips went to meet Altair’s.

Altair straightened, allowing Malik to touch him more, to see more of him, and allowing himself more movements. With one hand was tracing along the middle of his hull, and with other he was finding balance. Malik followed movements of his hand, tracing his skin, feeling his muscles move. Altair’s movements quickened, his head tilted back, and there was a pleasurable hum. And Malik was already at his limit; all these new sensations were working fast on him, burning through him too fast, and Altair saw that “ _I won’t stop moving even if you finish before me_.” He looked like a smug jerk, he was a smug jerk, enjoying himself on Malik’s cock.

 

Malik was red in the face, breathless and scoffing at his words. His hands shifted from Altair’s thighs to his dick; grabbing him tightly, putting pressure on all the right spots. “Holy fuck!” now Altair was the one gasping for air. Rhythm of his movements was lost as he tightened around Malik and arched backwards; only thing keeping him from falling were his arms. His movements continued more fiercely than before as Malik put more pressure to him; he was at the same place Malik was, racing to finish. Malik saw his jaw stretching and knew that he was as close as he is; he shifted his hand to change pressure points to Altair, pushing him over the edge. They came in unison; Altair clinging on to the sheets, and Malik allowing one of his hands to press at Altair’s waist to keep him from moving.

Altair managed to muster enough strength to lift himself up, only to fall back town next to Malik. They were both panting heavily, sweaty, and exhausted “Where the fuck … did you learn … to do that?” he was still catching his breath as he spoke.

 

“ _In absence of sex, one must be creative_.” He laid sprawled on the bed, with one hand over Altair’s sweaty body.

 

“Well kudos, it was fucking amazing.” Breaths still escaped him, but he was smiling, content and looking to touch that dark skin next to him.

 

“ _Yes, it was_.” His hand was checking mess Altair left on him “ _You made a mess_ …” he was licking his lips as he spoke, not really caring for the mess.

 

“I will apologise for that later.”

 

***

 

They were sitting in the living room, watching some junk TV (all clean and damp from shower). Their clothes was no longer spread across the room, but more or less neatly folded on the coffee table; they decided to stay just in their shorts because why not. Altair was lying stretched across the sofa, with Malik lying on him between his legs.

Malik started to shift in his place, something was bothering him “ _How does it feel_?” he finally dared to ask.

 

“How does what feel?”

 

“ _You know, what we just did_ …”

 

Altair was giving him confused and entertained look “Well, weren’t you there? Because if that wasn’t you, I will need few explanations.”

 

“ _I mean_ …” he turned away from Altair before asking the question “ _How does it feel to be entered?_ ”

 

Altair taught about this for a moment; how could he explain this feeling to him in a way he will understand. “Malik, what does chocolate taste like?” and Malik seemed greatly confused by the question. Of course chocolate tastes like chocolate, what else? “I cannot explain this to you, it is something you need to experience for yourself.”

 

“ _And... do you prefer that position_?” he was still uneasy asking the questions.

 

“I prefer anything that feels good.” He leisurely answered the question, which kind of undermined the effect it had on Malik.

 

“ _Could you… show me_?” he was still turned away from Altair, red in the face and expecting his answer. He was twiddling his fingers loosing track of time, forgetting that he asked Altair a question. When he finally realised that he was waiting for an answer, he dared to turn around; and his face instantly blushed even more. Altair was looking at him, lips slightly spread, eyes focused on him. And he leaned in to kiss Malik, to hold him, to pull him closer to him.

 

“If you wish it…” and he continued to glide over his skin, to taste his neck, to lift him up until he was on top of him. Malik put his arms on his shoulders, heaving at his touch as shivers ran down his spine. His head dropped next to Altair’s, savouring every touch to his skin, shuddering at every movement.

 

“ _I wish it_ …” and he felt his body moving backwards, heat of Altair’s body leaving him and then coming back warmer and closer than before, his arms were gripping him tightly. Their bodies moved upward, Altair was holding Malik in his arms (yes, they did almost fall while getting up out of the sofa), and they were making their way to the bedroom.

 It was not the easiest feat, to carry someone in his arms, but Altair manages to last until they got to the bed to theatrically throw Malik on it (accidentally tripping and letting him fall on bed instead of floor). Condom and lube were there, on the night counter (Altair made sure to check), before he continued to follow Malik on the bed. They made a short deal of getting rid of their shorts (again) and Altair positioned himself above Malik, with his legs wrapped around him.

 

“Are you sure you want this?” this could go either way, he did not care at all. They were lying naked on the bed and he just did not care about anything; he just wanted Malik.

 

“ _Yes_.” And he blushed.  


End file.
